Surprise Kristoff!
by SwedishPirate
Summary: It's Kristoffs birthday and Anna has the greatest present ever.
1. Chapter 1

-"Come on Kristoff faster!"

-"Anna I have already told you. You don't have to give me something." Anna held Kristoffs hand when she pulled him up the stairs to the highest tower in the castle. She was going to give him his birthday present, but this one was special. Firstly it was his first birthday sense they got married 7 months ago. Secondly this was a present she was very nervous to give him. Or more like tell him. She found out about it just two weeks ago.

-"But it's sad that you never have had a birthday before!"

-"Anna, I was raised by trolls that live for hundreds of years. They didn't find birthdays important." That was actually true. He didn't even know when his birthday was. But he used to count on the day when he met the trolls.

-"We're here" she said when the had reached the top of the tower. It was sunset and the sky was in a lovely orange colour. "Before I give you your gift, I have to ask you something."

-"Okay?" Kristoff answered with a lifted eyebrow.

-"You will always love me right?"

-"Always feisty pants."

-"Whatever happens in the world?"

-"Yes always. I love you." He said. He took her hands and looked in her ocean blue eyes with his chocolate brown.

-"Okay here it goes" She placed his hands on her stomach. "Happy birthday daddy" Kristoff stared at her, then her stomach, then back to her.

-"Are you serious?" Anna nodded and bite her lip nervously.

-"Are you mad?" She asked in a small voice.

-"Mad? How in the world could a be mad? I'm gonna be a father! This is fantastic!" He lifted her up and spun her around.

-"Kristoff stop. I will get sick!"

-"Oh sorry" He said and put her back on the ground only to immediately hug her.

-"You're the best person I ever met." He put his hand on her stomach. "Is it really a child in there?" Anna nodded.

-"_Your_ child, _our_ child. And there's more." She stood on tiptoe and whispered in his her. "It's a boy" Kristoff felt his heart melt. "He's going to have my hair colour, my nose and my cheeks. But he's gonna have your eyes.

-"Really? How to you know?"

-"I asked Grandpabbie when he told me I was pregnant." Anna looked down on her shoes.

-"Anna." He said and took one of her hands,and placed his other hand on her chin and lifted it so she looked him in the eyes. "The day you said yes to me when I proposed was the happiest day of my life. The day when we became husband and wife was even happier. But this day when you tell me that we're going to be a family, have to be the best day of my life." He put his hands on her hips

-"I love you" Anna said and put her hand around his neck.

-"I love you too feisty pants" He said before kissing her


	2. Chapter 2

**You thought it was a one-shot? Nope!**

* * *

><p>Kristoff broke away from the kiss smiling. A thought suddenly came to his mind.<p>

-"Have you told Elsa yet?" He asked placing a hand on her stomach. Anna smile disappeared and tears starting form in her eyes.

-"No I haven't. Oh Kris, I'm so afraid to tell her!"

-"Why?"

-"I don't want her to shut me out again..."

-"Oh Anna." He said pulling her in for a hug. "She can't do that. She can't even blame you! Both you and she knows that it's as much my fault as yours."

-"Kristoff!" She pulled away, blushing.

-"What? It's true! And you know it." He said teasingly.

-"I got an idea!" Anna said, changing subject. "Elsa's birthday is next month. I can tell her then!"

-"So it will be her present? That's a great idea." Anna smiled at him, but he face sudden became serious. Kristoff noticed that and asked.

-"Honey." He said taking her hands. "What is it?"

-"It's just... When Grandpabbie told I were expecting a baby, he first looked surprised and then happy. I'm not really sure what that means.

-"When he told you it was a boy, how did he say it?"

-"The son is gonna look very similar to you, but he's gonna have Kristoff's eyes." Anna quoted. "Why did you wanna know that?"

-"He kind of speaks in codes, and he has always done. Maybe..." He face froze, and then he looked shocked.

-"What? What is it?" Anna asked curiously.

-"You think." He swallowed. "It maybe can be more then one?" She understood exactly what he meant. She put her hands for her mouth and gasped.

-"I-I don't know. Maybe?"

-"Just think of it! He said that the _son_ is gonna look like you but have my eyes."

-"That means..." Anna started.

-"That mean the other one in that case is a girl." He smiled against her."Twins."

-"Twins." She repeated. Then, without warning, she burst in tears.

-"Anna! No, no, no don't cry." He pulled her in for a hug. "Don't worry it will be fine. It will be fine." He slowly stroke her hair.

-"T-these aren't sad tear." She said slightly sobbing."These l-lucky tears." She pulled away. "I-I've never been happier. It's twins!"

-"But we don't know yet. Don't jump to conclusions. It will maybe just be one."

-"Yes. But, you can always hope." She had stopped crying, but her cheek was still wet. Kristoff carefully placed his hands on her cheeks and dried her tears away using his thumbs. When he had the chance he stole a kiss from her soft, pink lips. He tried to pull away but she just stood on her toes and kept on kissing him. Kristoff wrapped his arms around her waist, and started kissing her harder. After many minutes of kissing they had to break away just to be able to breathe.

-"Can we check now?"

-"What?"

-"If it's twins! We can visit the trolls now!"

-"Now Anna? I don't know it's getting late."

-"Pleeease Kristoff." She said looking at him with her big, blue, puppy eyes. There was no chance in this world that he could say no to those eyes.

-"Fine. But what are we gonna tell Elsa?"

-"Don't worry, I take care of that." She said with a mischievous smile on her face. "Make sled ready. I'll meet you in the stable in 10 minutes.

10 minutes later Kristoff had prepared the sleigh and sat in it waiting for Anna. She finally showed up, breathless.

-"Where have you been?"

-"It took more time then I expected to convince Elsa." She jumped in the sled. "Now let's go!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it! And don't worry it's gonna be more. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here you go. :)**

* * *

><p>Kristoff and Anna sat in the sled that were dragged by Sven on their way to the trolls. Kristoff steered the sled and Anna leaned against his shoulder.<br>-"Anna." He put a arm around her. "I have to ask... What did you tell Elsa?"  
>-"Oh, I just told her that we needed some "time alone." Now it was Kristoff's time to blush.<br>-"Anna!" She just smiled at him. Kristoff quickly change subject. "So... do you think Grandpabbie has told the other trolls yet.  
>-"I've no idea. Hopefully not, because then we ca-" Kristoff had put his hand for her mouth. "What the-" He covered her mouth again. She looked inquiring at him. She opened her mouth.<br>-"Shhh!" Kristoff said picking up the lantern and looked around. A growl came out from the forest on their right side. He focussed his eyes. To big glowing eyes appeared in the dark. "Sven! Run!"  
>-"What is it?!"<br>-"A bear." The sled drove over a stone and the sled almost overturned. Anna were close to fell of but Kristoff grabbed his hand around her waist in the last second and pulled her back. "Are you okay." She just nodded. He placed an arm around her waist, holding her closer and harder then before. The bear was still after them. Kristoff urged Sven to go faster, but the bear still came closer.  
>-"How are we gonna get away!?" Anna asked, now in panic. He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. Then he took her hands in his own. She looked at him with big eyes.<br>-"We are not gonna make it." Anna jaw dropped before she started crying.  
>-"Shhh." He dried her tears away. "It's gonna be okay." He kissed her on the forehead. "Tell the child or children that I love them." Anna nodded. He kissed her on the top of her head.<br>-"NO!" She scream and released her hands from his. "I'M NOT GONNA LET YOU DO THIS!"  
>-"DO YOU HAVE A BETTER IDEA?! He screamed back. She recoiled, even more tears running down her cheeks.<br>-"Sorry honey. But what are we gonna do?"  
>-"Take away whatever the bear wants!" They both turned around and looked into the sled were Kristoff usually has his ice. A little bear cub had got stuck to a rope and was dragged in the snow after the sled.<br>-"I'll take care of it." Anna opened her mouth protest, but he had already climbed over to the area behind the seats in the sled. He climbed closer to the edge, took out a knife and started cutting the rope. He was to focus to not realise that the bear came closer.  
>-"Watch out!" Anna jelled in last second. Kristoff had just cut of the rope when he looked up only to be clawed by the bear in the left side of his face. He fell out of the sled and the the bigger bear stopped. They disappeared into the dark.<br>-"Sven stop! Kristoff's hurt!" The reindeer slowed down, finally stopping. Anna jumped out of the sled, grabbing the lantern to be able to see better. She run down into the dark to find her man. She find him lying still on his stomach in the snow. She ran up to him and turned him around. Half his face were covered it blood and his left eye were gone. He slowly opened his eye.  
>-"Anna? A-are you okay?"<br>-"Screw me! How about you?!  
>-"I-I don't know. I-it's pretty bad, right?"<br>-"R-really bad. You've lost an eye..." His hand flew up till the hole where his eye was supposed to be.  
>-"It doesn't matter." He said "Y-you're alright, and that's all I care about." He smiled sadly.<br>-"Don't worry sweetie, I'll help you." She ripped of a piece of her dress and made it to long shreds. She carefully wrapped the pieces around Kristoff's head, covering his eye and stopped the blood flow.  
>-"You'll get cold." He said slowly trying to sit up.<br>-"I don't care." She kissed his cheek."Your safety is more important to me than my own." He smiled at her. She stood up and picked up the lantern. "Can you walk?  
>-"Think so." He slowly stood up, but tottered and had to put a hand on Anna shoulder for support. Anna looked concerned, and bite her lip nervously.<br>-"Come on let's go back to Sven." Kristoff nodded. She placed a hand on his shoulder and they started to go back to Sven.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I lot of you guys begged on your bare knees for chapter 4, so here it is!**

* * *

><p>When they finally had reached the sled, Kristoff had become paler.<br>-"Are you okay?"Anna asked before she sat down in the sled. Kristoff stepped on carefully.  
>-"Not really." She bit her lip nervously.<br>-"Sven, take us to the trolls." Sven nodded and started to run. Kristoff leaned against Anna, closing his remaining eye "No, stop Kristoff." He opened his eye again and looked at her.  
>-"Why?"<br>-"Because I'm afraid that if you close your eyes... You'll never wake up again." He sat up and put a arm around her.  
>-"Don't worry honey. The trolls aren't far away from here." He put a hand on her stomach. "And I would never leave you." She turned her head and smiled against him.<br>-"I love you." He turned his head against her as well.  
>-"I love you more." He slowly leaned in. She could feel his breath on her lips.<br>-"Impossible." Anna whispered out before his lips met hers in a quick, but love filled kiss. She couldn't help but moan. Sven grunted and they broke away.  
>-"We're here." He stepped out of the sled and offered his hand to Anna.<br>-"Kristoff you're hurt, I'm the one who is suppose to help." She stepped out of the sled and took his hand. They walked in to the valley were the trolls lived.  
>-"Hi everyone." The rocks started to move before revealing the trolls.<br>-"Kristoff home!" One trolls exclaimed and the rest of the trolls cheered. One moment later everybody had been quiet, they'd seen the bandaging around Kristoff's eye.  
>-"What happened deer." Bulda stepped forward and Kristoff squatted down so that he was in the same height as her.<br>-"A bear, it clawed me in the face."  
>-"Oh deer, I'll get Grandpabbie." She said and rolled away. He stood up and Anna put a relaxing hand on his shoulder.<br>-"Don't worry." She said. "It will be okay."  
>-"You're okay, and nothing else matters for me." He said smiling at her. She kissed his cheek. Bulda came back with Grandpabbie.<br>-"Come here." He said signal to Kristoff to come closer. He tied up the pieces of clothing that Anna had wrapped around his eye. When it came of he gasped. "I'm so sorry Kristoff, but I can't regrow body parts." Kristoff shoulders sank. "But I can make the scars less visible. Come here." He walked behind some great stones and Kristoff followed him. Anna tried to follow but Bulda stopped her.  
>-"It will be painful for him, we don't want you to see." She said with sad smile. Anna nodded understandable. She sat down and started to play with some young trolls. They roll against her and when they reach her she would change their direction. She giggled but couldn't help but feel worried for Kristoff. It didn't get better when she heard him scream. She hide her face in her hand and tried to hold back the tears. She felt a stony hand on her shoulder. She didn't have to look to know who it was. Despite her attempts to hold back them, the tears started to run down her cheeks.<br>-"I-I'm so w-worried for *sob* him." She took her hands of her face and tried to dry away the tears.  
>-"I know deer, I know." Bulda said. Another scream was heard from behind the rocks and Anna whimpered. "But Grandpabbie is a great healer. Kristoff will be fine."<br>-"T-this is m-my f-fault..." Anna swallowed. "I-it was my i-idea to visit y-you."  
>-"No it's not." She looked up to meet a little troll. "It's the big, bad, bear's fault."<br>-"N-no it isn't. A bear cub got s-stuck to the sled and was d-dragged behind it. T-the b-big bear was only tried to protect it. That's what every m-mother do." _Mother..._ She hadn't even given a thought to it. _I'm gonna be I mother... _It felt weird to call herself that. _What if the child have to grow up without a father?_ Just the thought made her sick. _Or children._ She reminded herself. Grandpabbie came out from behind the rocks. Anna quickly ran up to him with hope in her eyes.  
>-"He'll be fine." She exhaled. "But sadly he is always gonna have...scars. Would you like to meet him?" Anna nodded. She was about to go behind the rocks when she stopped.<br>-"Grandpabbie?"  
>-"Yes?"<br>-"When you told me I was pregnant... You said that "the son" is gonna look like me but have Kristoff's eyes. He...he told me that you speaks in codes. Does it mean that it's..." She swallowed. -"Twins?" Grandpabbie just smiled at her.  
>-"Was it Kristoff that came up with that idea?" She nodded. "He has always been smart. It was meant to be a surprise for you. But, yes Anna. It <em>is<em> twins." She burst out in tears.  
>-"Thank you. Thank you <em>so<em> much."

* * *

><p><strong>It <em>was <em>twins! Hurray!**

**Have I done any mistake. Tell me!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter 5. I'm so sorry for the delay, I wasn't satisfied with it and I rewrite it like 5 times.**

* * *

><p>Anna took a deep breath before she walked behind the big rocks. Kristoff sat against the wall witch were covered with moss. His head were turned away from her and he were breathing heavily. She carefully stepped closer to him.<p>

-"K-Kristoff?" He turned his head against her and quickly covered up the left side of his face with his hand. The remaining eye were red and his cheek were wet.

-"Anna, don't look. I don't want you to see it." She nodded and covered up her eyes with her hands as he tied a thin piece of bandage around the wound. It just covered his eye.

-"I'm so sorry Kristoff, I'm so sorry."

-"For what?"

-"It were my idea to visit the trolls. If I hadn't been so curious, this might never happened." He had finished the knot and Anna took her hands of her eyes. She gasped, seeing three white scars that stretched from just over his eyebrow, down to the middle of his cheek.

-"Oh Anna. I..." He didn't have time to finish the sentence before she had jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly. Her legs were on each side of him, her knees on the ground. She buried her face in his shoulder.

-"I-I were so worried, I..."

-"Shh..." He put his arms around her and slowly stroke her hair. "I'm fine, don't worry, _I'm fine_." Anna were shaking from sobbing.

-"I'm s-sorry."

-"Stop blaming yourself, it isn't your fault."

-"Y-yes it is."

-"No it isn't! If it's someone's fault it's mine." She looked up. "I put both you and the child in danger." A single tear ran down his cheek from his unhurt eye. "I'm *sigh* gonna be a terrible father." He hide his face in his hands.

-"No,no Kristoff! You're gonna be great!" She removed his hands. Her fingers didn't barely reach around his wrists.

-"Don't you dare think that of yourself." He looked at her, sadness glowing in his eyes. "I have seen you with the younger trolls." Anna smiled. "They love you. You can comfort them when they're sad. You are great!" She let go of his hands. "And never forget, _we_ love you."

-"I love _you_ more." He put a hand on her stomach. She smiled.

-"I asked Grandpabbie." With a mischievous grin.

-"You did?! What did he say?" Kristoff said excitedly.

-"You were right. It _is_ twins!" He smiled broadly before kissing her passionately. His hands automatically moved to her neck and pulls her against him. Her hands rested on his shoulders. When they broke away he had his hands on her face.

-"You're wonderful." She blushed. He hugged her tightly and whispered in her ear. "You've made me the happiest man on earth." She smiled. He let go of her and kissed her on her nose. She gigged, but it stop when her look fell on the bandage around his eye and the scars.

-"It's my fault." She mumbled, slowly stroking his cheek. He just smiled.

-"See it from the bright side. I will always be good playing pirate with our _children._" He underlined the word children. "But the bad thing is. Now I only can look at my beautiful wife with one eye." She smiled, rubbing her nose against his.

-"Let's go home, Elsa is probably worried." She stepped of him and he stood up. They walked out from behind the rocks. Bulda heard them and turned around to meet them.

-"Oh dear, my poor child." She rolled up to him. He sat down on the ground.

-"Don't worry mom." He hugged her. "I'll be fine." Bulda dried away a lonely tear and nodded. "Where's Sven?" After he heard his name Sven noticed them. He quickly ran up to Kristoff and licked the side of his face that wasn't covered in hurt.

-"It's nice to see you too buddy." He scratched him behind the ear. Sven ran up the sled and stood in front it, ready to be connected to it. Kristoff just laughed and connected him, he sat down in the sled.

-"Goodbye everybody!" Anna waved and sat down beside Kristoff.

-"Be careful now dear!" Bulda said decidedly to Kristoff.

-"Don't worry, I will!" He said before leaving with Anna in the sled, heading back towards Arendelle.

* * *

><p><strong>Any mistakes? *sigh* Tell me.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6...**

* * *

><p>As they were going through the forest on their way back to the castle, Kristoff had gotten a little more color in his face. He were now grinning and couldn't stop. Anna had noticed this and decided to ask him about it.<p>

-"What are you smiling about?" He turned his head against her, still smiling..

-"That we're going to be parents." He sighed happily. "And to not only one, but TWO children." He kept on grinning. She giggled. She had sadly forgot to ask Grandpabbie about how the girl looked, but she wasn't sad about it. Now they have to guessed how she would look like, which in her opinion were a lot more fun.

-"Kristoff?" She asked.

-"Yes, my love?"

-"How do you want the girl to look like?" Kristoff thought about for a minute before he answered.

-"Like you."

-"Really? Why?"

-"Because then we will have a very cute daughter." He said flirty and put his arm around her waist. Anna blushed. They may had been married for seven months, and before that dated for two years, but she still wasn't used to his compliments. She thought it were awkward that, after all this time, she stilled blushed around him. Kristoff just thought it were cute. "And I also don't want her to have my nose." He added after a while.

-"Don't say that, I love your nose." And to prove it she were going to kiss the side of it. He smiled. He quickly turned his head to the side so that her lips met his. She did a little sound of surprisement. He broke away.

-"Look what I got." He said and smiled mischievous.

-"You…" Anna said giggling.

When they had sat down in the sled, she had sat down on his right side so that he could see her. She wanted to ask about his eye, but she hesitated. She bite her lower lip.

-"What is it?" Kristoff's voice interrupted her thoughts.

-"What do you mean?"

-"When you bite your lip you're concerned about something. Tell me."

-"What-what did Grandpabbie do to your eye?" His smile disappeared and he swallowed loudly.

-"Well, he healed it, stopped it from bleeding, and basicly sew together the wound."

-"I heard you scream…"

-"Oh, you did…"

-"Did it hurt so much?" He nodded. She moved closer to him. "Does it hurt now?"

-"Not anymore."

-"Good." She yawed. "I hate to see you in pain." Her hand rested on his chest and so did her head. Kristoff smiled broadly.

-"Anna I were just wondering, can we name..." He looked down on her. She were sleeping. He smiled and kissed her on the top of her head. "I love you." He whispered out. Anna smiled in her sleep. _I'm a very lucky man._ He thought by himself.

They had now arrived at the castle. Kristoff had just stepped out of the sled with Anna in his arms when the gates opened and Elsa, still dressed in her ordinary clothes, rushed out.

-"Where have you to been?! I-"

-"Shhh!" He hissed and she stopped a couple of meter from him.. "She asleep." Elsa stopped yelling and now more scream-whispered.

-"Where have you two been?! It's almost midnight!" When she came closer she noticed the bandage that were covering his eye. Elsa looked at his eye, then Anna, then Sven, and lastly back to Kristoff.

-"A bear." He said.

-"Oh god… Are you okay? Should I get the medic."

-"No, no I'm fine. Grandpabbie helped me." She nodded.

-"But...I thought that you were going to your cabin." His cheek turned pure red.

-"W-we were. But then the bear attacked." She nodded again. Anna moved in her sleep, cuddled closer to Kristoff's chest. Elsa brushed away Anna's hair out of her face.

-"S-she's fine r-right?"

-"Yes, she were only tired." Elsa led Kristoff into the castle and ordered of of the guards to take Sven into the stall. When they had reached Anna and his room, Kristoff carefully placed her on their bed.

-"Kristoff?" He turned around to meet Elsa that stood on the doorway. "I-I'll ask the seamstress if she can make an eyepatch to you." He nodded. "Goodnight."

-"Goodnight." He answered and she closed the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Any mistakes? Tell me!<strong>

**Do you want I very detailed pregnency or when the children is young. It's your choice.**


End file.
